Naraku
Naraku (奈落) is the main villain of the anime/manga series InuYasha. He is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Paul Dobson in the English version. __TOC__ Physical description When Naraku first appeared in the series, he wore a white baboon cloak-like outfit that hid his face. He was a shape-shifter and as such, no one knew what he actually looked like. Naraku then possessed the young lord Kagewaki Hitomi, and kept that form for the rest of the series. Because he took over Kagewaki's body, he has Kagewaki's long black hair and pale skin, as well as his build and voice. The only difference between them is their eyes; while Kagewaki's eyes are brown, Naraku's are red with white pupils with blue eyeshadow. Later on, he dresses in a simple, common outfit. It was dark blue with a purple vest on top. Once he had gained more power during his state of dormancy at Mount Hakurei, his appearance changed completely. His outfit then turned purple and light blue, but with boned armor. It has three green tail-like tentacle arms coming from his back, sporting several large hoop bones leading to a red-eye on his chest, and two gauntlets with eyes at the wrist & backhand of his arms. After he absorbed Mōryōmaru, he gained a gigantic spike of diamond armor on his right arm with his tentacles and the majority of his bone armor being discarded, leaving only his gauntlets on his arms (minus the four eyes) along with his chest eye remaining. After Kikyō's death, the spike was discarded and his current form became a simpler version of his post-Mount Hakurei outfit, though he gains dark spikes arching over his shoulders. When he absorbed the Jewel, he became a gigantic spider with eight large horizontal "fangs" and an armored abdomen, his core form within the spider however, was his true body with tentacles connecting him to the spider form. During the final battle, he turned into his normal form but with several diamonds forming the armor and a gigantic armored spider web that replaced the connecting tentacles, he then took on an oni-like appearance and his hair turned white, he also gained a rib cage on his body, but this form was just a head. After Kagome shot him with her arrow, he was reduced to a head with a spine and his face returned to normal. His dead form within the Shikon Jewel was his head and a giant spider web, though it had a more normal appearance. History Naraku is responsible for most of the characters' misfortunes, including the death of Kikyo, the sealing of Inuyasha to the sacred tree, Miroku's curse, and the death of Sango's family. Naraku was born from the fusion of Onigumo, a crippled human bandit tended by Kikyo, and a horde of weak demons. Driven by frustrated lust for Kikyo, Onigumo made a bargain with the demons: they could eat his flesh, and the demons would combine into one entity to become part of that new body. However the resulting half-demon promptly caused Kikyo's death in an attempt to corrupt and possess the Shikon Jewel-his intent being that she would use the jewel to save herself and thus both would be corrupted and be his. Unlike other Half-Demons, he can choose what time will he lose his powers, however he reverts to a head attached to multiple demons. During this time he discards the weaker demons that he's attached to. Naraku is driven by three goals: To become a full demon, to possess a fully-corrupted Shikon Jewel, and to possess Kikyo. The third goal is rooted in Onigumo's heart as a vital part of Naraku's body, causing an obsession with Kikyo that prevents him from killing her. He attempts to rid himself of Onigumo's heart multiple times, ultimately separating it into globs of flesh he leaves in Mount Hakurei. With his heart freed from his obsession, he is able to later kill Kikyo. On his final death, he faintly remembered why he made the bargain in the first place and expressed regret at not being able to have Kikyo for his own. He then understood the true essence of peace and recovered himself from his sins. Throughout the series, Naraku creates many subordinate beings from his own body to aid his goal of killing his opponents and reuniting the shards of the Shikon Jewel, whose corrupted form he hopes to use to gain ultimate power. Gallery Naraku with Shikon Jewel.png|Naraku with the Shikon Jewel. Naraku face.jpg|Naraku in his battle gear. naraku_halfface.jpg|Naraku in disguise. 1142287545 uresnaraku.jpg Naraku-scary.jpg|Naraku's appearance when he loses his powers. 76i.JPG Naraku786.jpg Naraku55.jpg|Naraku's 3rd form L.jpg Images (155).JPG|Naraku's 2nd form I.jpg Final Form (4).jpg Final Form (1).jpg|Naraku's final form Final Form (8).jpg zttw.png 687.jpg Inuyasha-376054.jpg 119057.jpg Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Inuyasha Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Mass Murderer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:In love villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Masked Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Old Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychics Category:Teleporters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:One-Man Army Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Hatemongers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:The Heavy Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Arachnids Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Faceless Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Illusionists Category:Trickster Category:Child Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Youkai Category:Misogynists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor